


Bedtime Stories

by Skylin3



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Atlus please acknowledge, Bedtime Stories, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, I wrote this because they deserve a happy future, ShuYuka Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylin3/pseuds/Skylin3
Summary: Bedtime stories are one of the best ways to put a child to sleep, but if your parents are Makoto Yuki and Yukari Takeba any old book just wouldn't do. It had to be more interesting like a make-believe world hidden in a specific hour.Written For ShuYuka Week Day 7: Future/Family
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Takeba Yukari, Persona 3 Protagonist/Takeba Yukari, Takeba Yukari/Yuuki Makoto
Kudos: 29





	Bedtime Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, glad you clicked on this! This is my final submission for the week! I'm once again using my daughter OC for this one so I hope you guys have been liking her thus far! I have a bit more to say, but I'll save that for the endnotes. For now, I hope you enjoy this piece! Happy Day 7 of ShuYuka Week!

Yukari was in her daughter's room making her bed for the night. She neatly placed the cover over the small bed flattening any creases as she slid her hand across. She looked at the shelf that hung on the wall and grabbed two of Hikari’s favorite stuffed animals, placing them next to her pillow. 

A satisfied smile formed across her lips as she looked at the finished bed.

"Hikari, it's bedtime," she called out her daughter from the room. 

A little pair of footsteps could be heard running down the hall as the little girl laughed on her way to her room. Curious, Yukari poked her head out of the room and couldn’t help but smile seeing Hikari’s wide grin. 

"Mama, papa won't stop chasing me, hahaha," she said with her hands put out in front of her as she kept running forward.

Makoto was behind Hikari as he pretended to run slowly to make the little girl believe that she had him beat. Yukari couldn't help but let out a light chuckle at seeing those two. But she had a job to do, she kneeled herself down and stretched her arms wide, taking Hikari into her arms and lifting her and spinning her around.

"Gotcha! Looks Mama and Papa won again, huh," she grinned as she nuzzled Hikari's cheek.

"No fair! You two always team-up on me!" Hikari made a small pout on her face, looking away from her mother. She turned her head slightly, peeking at her mother with one eye, hoping to see a reaction from her. 

However, she soon dropped the act as her father slowly approached from behind and tickled her side. The little girl couldn't help but burst out laughing, causing her parents to laugh along with her.

"Okay, okay, that's enough you two," Yukari giggled before giving Makoto a warm smile. "Let me tuck her in, and I'll see you at our room, yeah?"

"Yeah, I'll get the bed ready," he returned the smile at her before turning away and walking down the hall. 

Yukari moved inside Hikari's room and walked towards the small bed. She laid and tucked Hikari in. The little blue-haired girl snuggled one of her stuffed animals as she happily closed her eyes and gave a gleeful smile to her mother. 

Satisfied, Yukari rose from the bed and started to make her way out of Hikari's room when she heard Hikari speak up again. 

"Mama?" Hikari asked in a low whisper.

"Yes, Hikari?" 

"Would you mind reading me a bedtime story, please?" She asked, forming puppy-like eyes to win her mother over.

Yukari looked at the clock and back to her and found it hard to deny her daughter's request. "Well I suppose there's still a bit of time left before your bedtime, so why not." 

"Yay!" Hikari put her hands together, clapping out of pure excitement.

Yukari looked at the shelf that kept all of the bedtime stories they had been reading to her since she was an infant. She looked through the various books looking for one that she hadn't read in a while. She would've kept looking if it wasn't for her daughter speaking up at the moment.

"Mama, I don't want those books. I want the makeup stories about you and Papa fighting monsters in some secret world!" The little girl's eyes lit up as her imagination began to run wild.

Yukari looked at her a bit surprised but smiled all the same. It had been a while since she had to revisit those memories. They hadn't been a part of the best years of her life, but it was around the same time that she had met Makoto. So weirdly, it was the best year of her life? She shook her laughing to herself before turning her attention back to her daughter.

"Okay, which one then?" Yukari asked.

"The motorcycle one!" she exclaimed loudly. 

"That one huh? Let’s see if I can remember it clearly…” Yukari put her hand to her chin as she playfully pretended to remember. “Okay, okay, so back when mama was just a teenager she was going to school with your papa. Mama and papa knew each other back then, but we weren't that close and often I would get mad at him because he would say things like-"

"Yeah, I don't care," Hikari said mimicking her dad's voice. 

"You remember don't you?" Yukari let out a laugh as her daughter nodded. "Well anyway, that would happen. This one time another girl went missing, she was your aunt Fuuka. We didn't know her at all then, but because we had these 'special powers' we looked into her. And yet we couldn’t find out where she was how she went missing in the first place. Then one day I and papa overheard some girls talking about how they locked a girl up in the gym…" she spoke angrily.

"Those meanies! What did aunt Fuuka ever do to them?!" Hikari's face scrunched up into an ample pout.

Yukari was stunned to see her daughter be so aware of what she was saying. In a way, it meant that she hadn't failed as a mother yet if her daughter had learned that much. 

"Yeah, they were meanies, haha. But it's okay because they showed us where Fuuka was," Yukari continued, patting Hikari on her head. "Anyway mama went with aunt Mitsuru, and uncle Junpei and Akihiko to save aunt Fuuka."

"What about papa?" Hikari asked curiously, tilting her head to the side.

"W-well, mama and papa had a little disagreement, you see…"

"Did you two fight?" 

"N-no, w-well kinda, but not really… oh, how do I put this…" Yukari struggled with what to say next. She didn't want to give Hikari the wrong idea about her father even if it was partially true.

"Your papa was just a little too stubborn and lonely for his own good," A voice said from behind her.

"Papa!" Hikari got up in excitement.

"Really, Makoto? And here I was trying to make you look good," Yukari tried to form a pout, but couldn't resist as her mouth curled into a smirk.

"Yeah, but Hikari wants the real story no?" he asked.

"I suppose you're right? Want to join us?" she looked at him with a loving look in her eyes.

Makoto nodded as he sat next to Yukari and snaked his arms around her waist pulling her close to him.

"Yay! Papa is joining! Mama, continue please!" Hikari said, full of energy. It was more than Yukari would've liked, but seeing Hikari beam happily was more than enough to convince her otherwise.

She let out a content sigh, "Okay, well after that happened we found Fuuka, but then monsters got us! They attacked me and aunt Mitsuru, it looked like we were gonna lose, but then Uncle Junpei and Akihiko came to rescue us. They were winning, but lost just as quickly…"

Makoto and Hikari let out fake gasps, putting their hands over their mouths. Yukari smacked Makoto lightly, causing Hikari to giggle.

"Anyway… mama was losing the fight against these monsters and it looked like we were gonna lose, but then…"

"Papa came on a motorcycle to save the day!" Hikari pumped her fist into the air out of sheer excitement. 

"Yes he did," Yukari chuckled. She placed her hand on his lap and turned to look at him in the eyes. "After that, your mama and papa teamed up and saved the day. And we became friends.~"

"We did.~" Makoto reciprocated her gaze and looked deep into her beautiful, round hazel eyes. The two parents leaned in closer and closer grazing each other's lips before locking them together.

"Eww!" The little girl said out loud, covering her eyes.

Her parents chuckled as they broke the kiss off and turned back to their daughter. Makoto moved to her right and Yukari moved to her left. Before Hikari knew it, she was smothered between both of her parents as they took her into a tight family hug. The blue-haired girl blushed as her parents held her tightly before finally letting her go.

"Well that's the end of the story, it's time for bed okay?" Yukari tucked Hikari in and gave her a kiss on her forehead. Makoto waited outside as Yukari caught up with him. Before they left they both whispered an "I love you." to Hikari. She returned it with a blown kiss and finally rolled over, feeling her eyes become heavy. 

Makoto closed the door behind and met Yukari in the hallway. 

"That was sweet of you to join us," Yukari said in a loving voice.

"I just happened to 'care' enough this time." Makoto teased, curling his lips into a sly smirk. It earned him a slap on his shoulder from the brunette. "I'm kidding, but I didn't think she would like that story all that much. It wasn't really a story, honestly."

"You're just jealous she wanted me to be the one to tell it," she laughed.

He found her sense of humor quite charming, "Oh yeah?" Before she knew it he had picked her up, carrying her bridal style. "Why don't you tell me what else I should be jealous of?~" Makoto said in a deep voice.

She giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Maybe, but you better not drop me.~"

He took her up on her challenge and carried her to their room. They exchanged quiet laughs and whispers as they closed the door behind them. The night went on as the couple lost themselves in the comfort of their room. Something about being family, no matter how small brought more fulfillment to them then they could express. And if they were quite honest with themselves… They wouldn’t have it any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't really left a lot of these endnotes behind lately, have I? I usually make a habit of it, but because of the week, I think it was best that I held off until now. I guess what I first want to say is a huge thank you! I'm glad that so many people chose to participate this week! 
> 
> When I originally set out to do it I didn't think that support for it would this massive! From the fics, art, and even photo sets, all of it has been a pleasure to see come to life! I'm just extremely happy that the fandom is still around for this ship! And even though today is the last day of the week... I think I'm going to push for another week in 2021! I hope many more people become aware and decide to add on to this ship! Seriously all the work that I've seen has been amazing these past few days!
> 
> As for me personally, I still got other projects in the background that I'm working on. I'm still hard at work at the initial crossover, I mentioned in my previous long fic. It should be out in a few days! Aside from that plans have shifted a bit... I'm going to be reviving my first long fic. I have a new concept for it that I don't think has been explored yet, well at least not the way I've planned it. This one too will also be a crossover fic, so if you have been following me since the beginning you'll know who the other ship is!
> 
> Anyway, I think I've said enough! Once again thank you all for making ShuYuka Week a huge success, and I can't wait to see all again for this week next year! Take care and remember to stay safe! See ya.


End file.
